


Are you sure?

by wreyeder



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A ton of vibration, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Counter Sex, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Like barry takes his abilities and makes a bunch of organic vibrators, M/M, Oral Sex, cisco ramon's oral fixation, cisco trying to hide it, he's a bad liar, if that's a thing, like barry's a slut for some spanish, speaking spanish during sex kink, using superspeed during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreyeder/pseuds/wreyeder
Summary: Barry professes a feeling he's had for a while. Cisco does the same.





	1. Movie Night

I sped by Cisco's apartment for movie night. Knocking on the door, I supported the five pizza boxes with one hand. "Cisco?"

"Come in."

"Kinda can't, dude. Got Keystone pizza in my hands."

"Jackpot, dude!" His voice got closer before the door swung open. He extended his arms, taking two of the pizzas and setting them on the coffee table in the living room. "Wrath of Khan" was already loaded up, waiting to be played for the millionth time. We sat down, watched the movie (quoting it perfectly more than a few times) and ate the pizza in a 4-to-1 box ratio.

Afterward, we stood in the kitchen, sipping beers from his fridge (mine for no real purpose) and we began to talk. "Hey, uh, Cisco?"

"Yeah, man?"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I'm kind of afraid of how you'll react. You promise it won't make anything weird?"

"Uh, not sure what about, but _lo prometa_ , man. I promise." Man, he's hot when he speaks Spanish.

"So, uh," I scratched my neck, antsy. "I've kind of, like, had a thing for you for a while. Like I started to have a crush on you, and then I thought, wait, am I gay? Then I figured out, hey, I guess I'm bi. So I'm bi and I have a thing for my best friend, and I know that's probably really weird, and I understand if you don't really want to hand out with me anymore. I swear I'm not predatory or anything, I just really hope we can be normal and I just wanted to get this off my chest. Like this was really on my mind for a whi-" My rambling was interrupted by lips on mine. He quickly pulled away and looked at me.

"I like you, too."

He pushed our lip back together, threading his fingers through my hair. I deepened the kiss, pushing him back against the counter. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I pulled, making him moan loudly. I speed-cleaned a spot before lifting Cisco up and setting him on the counter, a whoop of shock coming out of him. I trailed kisses down his neck, sucking gently when his groans got louder. "Fuck, Barry. _Dios Mio_!"

"I love it when you speak Spanish. Keep it up." My voice was almost guttural.

I went back up to his lips, engaging in a heated kiss as I pulled off his jacket. He pulled off and kissed down my jaw, sucking hard as I let out a loud groan.

"You know it's not gonna last."

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it in the moment."

I reached for his shirt, tugging at it.

He broke the kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I pulled his shirt over his head before heading straight for his rock-hard nipples. I traced around one with my tongue and the other with my fingers, vibrating them both.

His moans went straight to my cock. " _Mierda_ , Barry."

I squeezed the bud between my teeth, savoring the whimper that resulted. Moving my hands down, I pulled my mouth off and looked at him for permission. He nodded, lifting himself up to allow me to remove his pants and underwear. I dropped them on the floor before quickly wrapping my lips around the head. I carefully worked my way down to the base before deepthroating him, vibrating my throat around him. I worked him for a while before pulling off and undressing (with super-speed, of course) leaving us both completely nude.

"You got any lube or condoms?"

"Top drawer in the nightstand by my bed."

I ran to his room, grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube, and ran back. I set the condom down on the counter before opening the lube and squirting it all over my fingers and his entrance. I slowly worked them in, one by one, stretching him gently. When I found the spot that made him shout, I vibrated my fingers against it before pulling them out. I opened the condom and rolled it on.

"You ready?"

"Please fuck me already." He practically whined.

"Take that as a yes."

I pressed in carefully until I bottomed out and waited for Cisco to nod before moving. I fucked into him slowly before working up speed, thrusting into him so fast he was screaming.

"Right there, Barry, right there! _Justo ahí_! I'm gonna-"

"Me, too!"

He clenched around me as he came, and I rode us through our orgasms before pulling out, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trashcan.

He caught his breath before speaking. "Hey, you've got a super short refractory period, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause I've been dying to get that cock in my mouth for so long."

His words caused the blood to rush south immediately. "Uh, yeah, totally."

He hopped down. "Get on the counter."

I jumped up and was quickly met with warmth. "Oh, wow."

He chucked, sending vibrations through my body. He bobbed, twisting his tongue around the head.

"Wow, you're good at this." I moaned.

He pulled off, saying "Oral Fixation." and continuing.

I grabbed his hair and gripped it tight, holding his head in place while I fucked his mouth. I thrusted up at super-speed before I came down his throat.

He pulled me down, scooping up our clothes and leading me to his bed. He layed me down and gave me a deep kiss. "Goodnight." I pulled him down, wrapping around him and falling asleep to the sweet scent of whatever shampoo he uses.

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

My ass was sore as hell as I walked into the Cortex. "Hey, Cisco." Caitlyn greeted me.

"Hey, Caitlyn." came a hoarse reply.

"What happened to your voice, it sounds like you've got a sore throat. You want me to take a look?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though." She looked at me with a suspicious look in her eye as she departed towards the Med Bay.

Barry sped in (he stayed behind a bit so as to not draw attention) and sat down. "Morning, Cisco."

I kept up the act. "Morning, Barry. How was your night?"

He flinched a bit at my voice. "Pretty good, what about you?"

Well, I had a fantastic night, but I'm a little bit," I whispered, "sore from the activities."

"Bet that was one hell of a night."

"Sure was. I gotta go to my workshop, there are a few things I'm working on that I should finish."

"I'll stay and watch for any alerts."

I went off and began to work on my projects, getting a lot done before Caitlyn came in.

"So, Cisco, did you have a fun night?"

"What do you mean?" I lied.

" _A_ , you're walking with a serious limp. _B_ , You have a pretty bad sore throat. _C_ , and probably the most obvious," she pulled my hair out of the way. "You have hickeys. So who was he?"

"Fine, you caught me. But I'm not telling you."

"Do I know him?"

I grained, knowing I'll have to be honest. "Yes, you do."

"Does _he_ have a hickey?"

"No."

"Oh, not so generous with your attention?"

"That's not it, he had one, but h-" I stopped myself too late.

"So he _had_ one, huh? Why doesn't he have one now?" Her eyes widened as it clicked. "He healed, didn't he? You and Barry-?"

"Yep, now can we please shut up about this?"

"I'm actually dying to know, how does his speed affect-"

"Nuh-uh, not having this conversation with you. Absolutely not." I made my way out and into the Cortex to avoid answering the question.

"Barry, bad news. I kinda let something slip, and Caitlyn figured us out."

"What'd she say?"

"She was mildly surprised, but she mostly wanted to know how your powers affect sex, and I was not sharing that information."

"Man, I'm glad Harry isn't in today." He pulled me into a kiss, pushing me against the computer table. He fisted my hair as my lips parted, letting his tongue in.

"Seriously, guys?" Caitlyn had apparently followed me in as she now stood in the doorway with a look of disappointment. "You're gonna mess up the monitors. Also, please don't. Not where we work."

Barry piped up. "It's not like we were gonna actually do anything."

"Close enough to haunt my dreams."

"Whatever you say, Caitlyn." I dismissed as I pulled his lips to mine once more.


End file.
